


The March of Hundred Feet

by Filigranka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, Slice of Life, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Shit usually went down on victims' funerals.





	The March of Hundred Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



Shit usually went down on victims’ funerals. Nobody could skip those—they might just as well admit they was the one behind the murder—but families had their suspicions and didn’t stop themselves at screaming. Wands were drawn. Wizards were killed, some bad, some good. The Ministry started sending aurors.

But the cause of Orion’s death was natural, so the whole Ministry appeared on his funeral—off duty.

It fell to Moody, the fastest auror in Great Britain, to petrify Regulus, who was beating Sirius to a bloody pulp. Walpurga, crowded and crowned with condolences, didn’t look in their direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, N., for helping me articles and other beasts.


End file.
